villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jin Kisaragi
Jin Kisaragi is deuteragonist from the Blazblue series and one of the main protagonists being the rival of Ragna the Bloodedge. Information When Jin was a little boy, he was very dependent on his older brother, Ragna, for affection and constantly pestered him to play with him. He saw his sister Saya as an obstacle of getting his brother's attention and constantly bullied her in retaliation. Eventually, Ragna decided to look after the sickly Saya and distanced himself from Jin, thus increasing his jealousy. It was then Yuuki Terumi entered Jin's life and told him about the Black Beast, that it would be born from Ragna, and that he is destined to destroy it. Deciding that his brother must pay for his ignorance, and to get rid of the obstacle between them, Saya, Jin left Terumi to do as he pleased, including burning the church where they stayed and murdering their caretaker. When Ragna arrived, he only watched in shock as Terumi cut off his arm, and kidnapped Saya. Jin later vanished from Ragna's life, and apparently his memory of that incident was blocked off. Jin was later adopted to the high-esteemed Kisaragi family. With his talents, he rose up in the ranks of the Novus Orbis Librarium and was given by Imperator Librarius the Nox Nyctores named Mucro Algesco: Yukianesa, but his other siblings never trusted him, thinking that he only got his ranks due to his adoption. Indeed, Jin himself felt completely empty even after being showered with awards and ranks (which included the stopping of the Ikaruga Civil War). Calamity Trigger When the rumors of the "Grim Reaper" arose, Jin felt a sudden urge to meet him, which caused him to abandon his post and head to Kagutsuchi to find out more about the Reaper. When it turns out to be Ragna, Jin became ecstatic to meet his beloved brother and his psychosis caused him to be eager to kill him and fulfill his destiny. During one of the time-loops, Ragna and Jin's battle is interrupted by Nu's appearance and she ends up throwing herself along with Ragna into the Cauldron. Never wanting to lose his brother again, Jin jumps into the Cauldron despite his wounds and is sent back in time to the year AD 2099/12/31, where he meets Rachel Alucard and is offered a chance to be a true hero. From this point on, Jin becomes one of the Six Heroes, Hakumen. Continuum Shift During the True Ending of Calamity Trigger, Jin is incapacitated badly by Ragna and is sent to the hospital. When he awakes, he finds that he is being targeted by NOL for assassination, thus runs away from the hospital and goes into hiding while cutting off all ties with the Kisaragi family. However, he also hears about Ragna and his subordinate Noel Vermillion staying together, and as Noel reminds him very much of Saya, Jin decides to attempt to kill them out of jealousy. Over time, his willpower becomes strong enough to resist Yukianesa's influence, thanks to the help of Jubei. Jin assisted Hakumen in attempting to defeat Mu, but neither had any success. He, Ragna and Noel found that Hazama is working for their sister Saya and Tsubaki sided with them, which is a shock to him. After they left, he, Ragna and Noel decide to become stronger and finding what the true motive is. Jin is currently training under Jubei, possibly to better control Yukianesa. In the Wheel of Fortune Drama CD, which shows the timeline where Noel did not exist, it is revealed that when they were young, Jin and Saya were very affectionate towards each other. They were happily playing together, and Jin's attitude towards Saya is completely different from the current timeline, with Saya giving Jin a crown of flowers she had made, and saying that she loves Jin very much. This is seen through a vision by Tsubaki, and she immediately displayed jealousy towards Saya, screaming at her to get away from Jin. Jin's hatred for Saya in all other timelines is likely caused by the Power of Order, which acts as an antithesis to beings such as Observers and Murakumo Units. The Power of Order requires absolute will, which just so happens to be present within Jin (and Hakumen by extension). Whereas Observers have the ability to alter or create phenomena, those with the Power of Order can reject and destroy phenomena. Noel Vermillion is one of the few people who can nullify the Power of Order. Chronophantasma Jin will be reunited with Tsubaki, in her new form. Appearance Jin is a good-looking and slender young man with short, stylish blond hair and green eyes. He wears the NOL major uniform with a black turtleneck and leggings under a white Japanese-style garment, white gloves, military boots, and a "jolting sapphire" colored jacket with a red lining and very long, detached sleeves. When he was at the Military Academy, he wore glasses and the standard male school uniform. As a child, he wore a light blue shirt and black shorts while he lived at the church. When he was adopted by Kisaragi's clan, he wore a Japanese tradition training shihakushō uniform. Personality Where his brother Ragna is hot-tempered and quick to draw first blood, Jin is cold, aloof, and borderline sociopathic. He cares little for the feelings of others, and denounces, in his own words, trivialities like camaraderie, believing that such things are lies that people use to their advantage. He has no compunction with killing anyone who gets in the way of his goal. This, however, is all a façade. The moment he reunites with Ragna, Jin loses his calm, detached demeanor and reverts to his childhood self. His voice becomes noticeably more ecstatic, and he is now prone to fits of maniacal laughter, mostly due to Yukianesa's influence (which compels him to kill his brother due to his nature as the Black Beast, as well as the Power of Order, which perceives him as a threat to the stability of the world). In the past, Jin would often cling to Ragna for assistance with everything, which greatly annoyed him. It is also shown during the first time loop, that Jin loved his sister Saya as much as he did Ragna. It is also shown that he was friends with his classmates, Carl Clover, Tsubaki Yayoi, and Makoto Nanaya during their time at the Academy (though he showed a noted uneasiness towards Noel, but treated her respectfully compared to his attitude towards her in the aftermath of the Ikaruga Civil War). In particular, he holds a genuine soft spot for Tsubaki, who was his only childhood friend after he was whisked away from his old life and adopted by the Kisaragi house of the Duodecim. The two share a long history together that is linked across the timelines. Powers and Abilities Jin proves his elite status in the Librarium with his exceptional skills on the battlefield. Wielding the Nox Nyctores named Mucro Algesco: Yukianesa, Jin controls the element of ice, wielding it with such efficiency that he is able to shape the ice he creates into different forms such as a series of blades and is able to propel himself on one. His swordsmanship as well as his powers rival and contrasts that of his brother Ragna. While Ragna fights with savage, powerful blows, Jin's style is elegant (although it should be noted that the damage output on Jin's attacks are considerably powerful like Ragna), which strangely polarizes his own personality affected by the Yukianesa. Since Jin and Hakumen are the same person, in Continuum Shift, Jin instinctively learns the 'Kokūjin: Yukikaze' technique at one point. According to Jubei in Continuum Shift, Jin's true power is currently suppressed because of Yukianesa's influence on him. There are hints of this true power showing up periodically in the series, but not in its full potential. However, according to Ragna, should Jin's true power managed to overcome Yukianesa, then he said that Jin will become his "greatest enemy". This is also confirmed by Jubei. Jin's Drive is Frost Bite. By harnessing the power of Yukianesa, Jin can encase his opponents in structures of ice, temporarily incapacitating them for a free hit. Unlike the other characters in the series (until "Chronophantasma", when Crush Trigger was introduced), Jin's Heat Gauge is broken up into four bars instead of the usual two the other have with the exception of Hakumen. His Drive attacks use one bar each, although they are incredibly potent as they deal multiple hits in one strike. Gallery Jin_Kisaragi_(Calamity_Trigger,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Calamity Trigger Jin_Kisaragi_(Continuum_Shift,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Continuum Shift Jin Kisaragi.png|Chronophantasma Jin_Kisaragi_(Centralfiction,_Character_Select_Artwork).png|Centralfiction Img_jin.png|Alter Memory LS_JinKisaragi.jpg|Lost Saga Lord_of_vermilion_jin.jpg|Lord of Vermilion Re:2 Jin_Kisaragi_(Chibi,_Chronophantasma).png Magical_Beat_Jin.png|Magical Beat Jin_avatar.png Trivia *Jin Kisaragi is also known as the darker counterpart of Ky-Kiske. *The color and some appearance of Jin's outfit is very similar to Vergil, possibly a reference to him while his brother Ragna is very similar to Dante. Theme Music Category:Blazblue Villains Category:Rivals Category:Redeemed Category:Male Category:Neutral Evil Category:Obsessed Category:In Love Category:Military Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Sadists Category:Video Game Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Leader Category:Addicts Category:Siblings Category:Related to Hero Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Elementals Category:Psychopath Category:Nihilists Category:Honorable Villains Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Samurai Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Arrogant Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Teenagers Category:Fighter Category:Strategic Villains Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Traitor Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Pawns Category:Crossover Villains Category:Archenemy Category:On & Off Category:Tragic Category:Envious Category:Homicidal